Perculiar places to find you
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: Draco and Harry finally get out of the lift, will everything stay the same? Sequel to stuck. Please read that before this! xx


_**I found you in the most peculiar place.**_

"Well..."

As I pondered it over in my head, I knew that I was scared about going on a date with Malfoy…but then the thought of being lonely again entered my head and that frightening feeling slipped away leaving just the fact that I actually did like Draco Malfoy.

"One date…"

"One date" he agreed pulling me closer. He tried to put his superior exterior on again but under it all I saw that smug smile; I kept silent just allowing my own smile to spread across my face as I snuggled into his neck. We sat in comfortable silence for god knows how long just waiting for any sign of movement, any sign of life to come to the lift but it just wasn't coming.

"Malfoy…how long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know Potter, it has usually started up by now…"

"Couldn't we try to call someone?"

"Well…everyone's at home for the weekend and I don't have my mobile"

"Malfoy…I'm sort of feeling funny" I fucking hated admitting defeat I mean I faced Voldermort, but I somehow felt alright with him like he wouldn't just brush off my feelings. But I had to tell him, the room had started slowing spinning a couple of minutes ago and it was still increasing in speed; the walls were starting to look smaller and the room appeared more compact.

"Why, what's wrong?" he sneered obviously not aware of what I was talking about.

"T..Th..The rooms spinning and looking smaller…and …and"

"Hey Shh" he whispered immediately pushing me down so he was straddling me on the floor and looking down at me.

"Right listen, keep your eyes on me, don't look anywhere else but me do you hear?"

And I did. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, every time my eyes even looked like they were about to stray he would grab my chin and hold my face in place until he felt assured that I wouldn't leave his gaze. At first it had been awkward just staring into his eyes, but as I thought about it now it was amazing; I sort of never wanted it to end. His eyes were a stormy grey and reminded me of the sea on a stormy night, a bit like the night when Dumbledore took me to find the first of the horcruxes right out in the ocean. Every now and again I knew he was feeling the same by the way a small smile crept across his face as soon as I smiled up to him.

"Malfoy…your…quite good looking"

"Just good looking Potter? I'm a sex god" he whispered winking at me "But…for the record you're quite beautiful yourself"

"I do try Malfoy" I said pulling him down to me by the collar to kiss him gently on the lips, they were irresistible. But just as I wanted to deepen the kiss…a jolt…a light flickering…a shudder…and the lift was moving again!

"Malfoy! The bloody lifts moving again!" I exclaimed pushing him off of me and making a move to stand, the lift for the first time looked normal and the excitement that I would be out soon was overwhelming.

"Yes I can see that Potter…" he snarled as he got up off the floor and stood next to me. I couldn't believe it, I was happy with this man next to me, I was about to get out of this lift and…I'd found someone that I thought I hated and now secretly loved.(But he didn't need to know about the love part…he'd probably just laugh.) The doors finally opened with a 'ping' and I ran out and kept running until I was out of the glass doors and stood on the steps looking up at the sky which showed it was early evening time.

"I don't regret getting stuck in that lift you know?" whispered Malfoy as he squeezed my arm.

"Why?"

"Well…I met you" he whispered before he added "So I could call you a prat again...because you are a prat you know…a massive prat!" he laughed awkwardly before I silenced him with a kiss.

"I know Malfoy…I'm glad I got to call you a prat to" I whispered as we stood there holding each other close and both of us knowing what we meant by the insults. As I pulled away from the hug I swear I saw Malfoy moan but I wasn't about to ruin the mood with a snide remark so I ignored it and just grabbed his hand as I walked in the direction of my flat.

"Potter, where the hell are you going?"

"Well…were going back to my flat so you can get cleaned up"

"But why can't I just go back to my flat?"

"Honestly Malfoy do you really want to go back there and leave me?" I said as we pulled up outside my flat "Anyway were here now"

"Well since were here I guess I could…"

"Brilliant!" I exclaim cutting him off before he can change his mind and pulling him inside the now opened door.

"Make yourself at home" I whispered in his ear as I walk towards the bedroom to get a new set of clothes and try and do something about my hair. I left the door slightly ajar as I got changed hoping to see a glimpse of Malfoy if he passed by and finally I saw his platinum hair shine as he walked in the direction of my kitchen. My heart finally caught up with my feelings and I suddenly felt nervous. What should I wear? What sort of things should I talk about? Does he want me to be all lovey dovey? But pushing these aside I walked into my kitchen to see Malfoy devouring a glass of water and some wholemeal bread that was most likely out of date.

"Erm…Malfoy I think that bread was out of date?"

"Yeah it was stale but at this point I don't really care"

"Wait…what if you get sick…or food poisoning!"

"Well then you'd have to let me stay here until I get better" he said casually as he sauntered over to me and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss slowly deepened until we had somehow made it over to the sofa and Draco was straddling me as he kissed along my jaw.

"Malfoy…god I really like this"

"I'm glad but…I think we've got past last names don't you…Harry?"

"Ohhh…Draco" I moaned at hearing my own name falling from his swollen lips as he started nipping at my collar bone. I felt his hands roam over my chest and slowly push my shirt up.

"Harry…can I take this off" he whispered and I felt my heart swell at the gesture.

"Yes" I breathed as the shirt was pulled over my head and I went to tug at his jumper until it finally released his pale chest. I leant up to kiss his neck and slowly took a piece of skin to nibble on as I savoured the noises that were filling the apartment. As I lay back to admire the purple mark that was starting to form I was forced to arch my back at the sensation his crotch rubbing against mine.

"Fuck Draco"

"Harry please…I…" he moaned as he went to try and unbuckle my jeans and as he looked up at me for my approval all I did was nod because truthfully it had never felt this good with Ginny and I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. I heard the clatter of the metal buckle hit the wooden floor but I felt I was being treated unfairly as Draco was wearing far too many clothes. I pulled at his jeans and with some awkwardness I finally managed to get him out of them and throw the aside. I looked at Draco and I swear I had never seen anything so beautiful; his lips were slightly parted, his eyes closed and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He pushed his crotch downwards and I felt his clothed, hard erection brush against mine…fireworks. We built up a steady rhythm as we rutted against each other.

"Draco…I'm so close…please"

"Oh me to Harry…come with me"

Our rhythm disappeared as our thrusts became harder and much more desperate and with one last shout of each other's names I felt him tense above and the sight was enough for me to let go, and I was coming, coming harder than I'd ever come before. In that moment I realised I never wanted to let this man go.

"We should probably get cleaned up" I whispered as I snuggled into his chest as he pulled me close.

"Yeah…" he breathed but neither of us made any attempt to move we just stayed in comfortable silence.

"Draco…you still owe me that date."


End file.
